Rubber Ducky
by AlyssaFelixa
Summary: What fresh fangirl hell is this?


**Two words for this ficcie: Blame. Coffee.**

**If you want to read the story of Mikey's Leaning Tower of Pizza, just check my profile.**** Also read The Chat of Funny Incidence, TMNT/Ouran HSHC crossover by HappyPills90210 (in collab with yours truly) coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: They're mine. Mirage just hasn't realised it yet.**** Nor have the nice people who help me into my strait-jacket. The pink flying sheep that eat the padded walls agree with me. Oh, and for the record, Sir Quacky is in no way affiliated with Rubberduckzilla.**

"DUDE!"

Leo rolled out of bed with a groan, slipping on his mask, belt & pads. Whatever Mikey was worked up about this time, it could wait until after he was dressed. For some reason, he never liked walking around with absolutely nothing on – even if by most people's standards, he already did. Anyway, Mikey probably just saw the face of Hello Kitty in a piece of toast again.

"Guys, seriously, check this out!" Whatever it was, Mikey sounded seriously excited about it.

"WHAT DA SHELL?"

Leo's head jerked up from pulling a pad up his shin. Okay, RAPH'S freaked out? This could only mean one of two things – either something genuinely amazing had happened, or Mikey had managed to make a new "creation". From past experience, Leo was rather inclined to believe the latter. Aw, shell. Whatever he's done this time, it better not be messy. The kitchen STILL reeks of tomato sauce from his "Leaning Tower of Pizza".

He straightened up, walked into the main part of the Lair – and stopped dead, mouth open, gawping at the sight before him. He pinched himself without looking down, but he knew as if by instinct that, inexplicably, what he saw before him was real.

What he saw before him was…

What he saw before him was a six-foot-high rubber duck wearing a top hat, which Mikey was, for reasons known only to him, attempting to ride like a horse.

"YEEHA! C'mon dudes, how cool is this?"

Leo gaped. "Mikey, where did you get this?"

"Huh? I didn't buy this, it was here when I woke up. Isn't it cool?"

"Whu-" Leo peered around the duck to see Don gawping at it. He looked the way Leo felt. His eyes were so wide he looked like he had walked straight out of an anime show. He shook himself and turned his attention back to Mikey, and his strange "steed".

"What do you mean, it was here when you woke up? Someone else put it here? Who else would-

"Uh, Fearless? Dere's a note attached." Raph pointed to a pink sheet of paper stuck into the duck's side with a drawing pin. It had something written on it in round, childlike handwriting. Leo reached over and tugged it free, reading it aloud for his brothers.

**Dear guys,**

**I thought you might like this. Happy Ninja-ing!**

**AlyssaFelixa**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"AlyssaFelixa?" Leo wondered aloud, "Who's that?"

"Du-de, dontcha remember? She's one of those Fanfiction authors – the one with the crush on Raph!" Mikey snickered. "I can't say I like her taste much…"

Raph growled.

"I was just talking about the hat!"

Don scratched his head. "We really have to do something about all these fangirls, it's getting ridiculous."

"I like them!" Mikey protested. "They send me presents!"

"Exactly."

"What's wrong with that?"  
Don sighed, and walked over to a cupboard before carefully opening the door. He was right to be careful, as the moment he opened it, a mass of chocolates, cards and plushies spilled out of the closet. "I'd say these are what's wrong with it."

Leo frowned. "So… what are we supposed to do with the duck?"

There was a small pause as each brother considered the best ways to use a giant rubber duck. Leo could almost hear Raph thinking the word "punchbag". Then Mikey perked up.

"YEEHA!" He started to ride the duck again.

"Mikey… that's not a horse."

Mikey stopped and looked at him. "But it's a giant awesome rubber duck! What else do I do with it?"

Raph cracked his knuckles. "I got a few ideas."

Mikey shrieked and tried to fling himself over the duck as a human – well, turtle – shield. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that he was still sitting on it, and ended up dangling upside-down, with his head on a level with his brother's. Ignoring the ridiculousness of his position, he yelped, "You can't hurt Sir Quacky!"

"Sir Quacky?"

"What?" Mikey gave them his best upside-down grin. "It's a pretty name!"

"Jeesh, an' I thought Fifi was bad enough."

"Fifi was a great name!"

"Yeah, for a labradoodle!"

Leo rolled his eyes. The way Mikey and Raph were going, they'd still be arguing by the time morning katas started. And of course, I'm gonna be the one to split them up. He stretched and re-read AlyssaFelixa's baffling note. What's with these fangirls, anyway? We're not that special.

He looked up at his brothers. Mikey, sprawled over "Sir Quacky", goofy smile firmly in place. Raph, looking more annoyed by the second, biceps bulging. Don, now trying to shove a heap of heart-shaped chocolate boxes back into the cupboard and drink his coffee at the same time. And himself, watching over them. I guess I'll never get what they see in us.

**Yeah okay, that was bad. Apologies. (looks at crumbled remains of fourth wall) I'M FREE!**


End file.
